Trip to Camelot
by Merlinshmerlin
Summary: This is a Merlin/Doctor Who crossover! No inappropriate stuff! Especially no Merther... People with get hurt and there will be dramatic adventures!
1. Chapter 1

*VWORP VWORP*

"Doctor, where are we going this time? A new planet? Another galaxy?" Asked the eager companion.

"Even better!" The Doctor looked extremely proud, therefore Amy assumed this was something she wouldn't forget. A smile spread across her face. There was nothing more exciting than exploring the universe along the side of a mad man with a box.

With a rumble the TARDIS landed causing them to lose balance and grab onto the console. Amy dashed for the door and put her hand on the knob.

"Wait! Amy, first I must make the TARDIS invisible!"

"Invisible? What for? Just tell me where we are already!"

"You'll have to wait and see." Said The Doctor who was clearly excited to surprise Amelia.

The Doctor took two cables and smashed them together causing a harsh screeching noise and the TARDIS was filled with a bright light.

"If only River was here. Oh well! Lets go!"

Once again Amy made her way to the door and opened it. The warm sunlight hit her face and she was slightly disappointed with what she saw.

"We are somewhere in the year 500. We're in Camelot, Amy! Lets go meet the king! Maybe have lunch with him!"

"Wow. This isn't what I was expecting. I'm going to meet King Arthur? Can we actually do that? Won't we be thrown in prison or something?"

"Why of course not!" The doctor was clearly excited.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merlin was mucking the stables for Arthur once again.

"That royal Pratt.." He mumbled to himself. He knew Arthur intentionally put extra labor on him after he slept in this morning causing Arthur to actually have to dress himself. He picked up a bucket and gagged from the putrid, reeking substance. He looked up to move his face from the foul smell and something caught his eye. He dropped the bucket in surprise, causing the muck to slosh out of the bucket. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was this sorcery? The two people just appeared out of nowhere. They were dressed in an odd fashion. He looked down his feet, which were now covered in filth, and sighed. He approached the two but when he was in close enough proximity to hear them he head something that startled him. He heard the words 'king' and 'can we actually do that?' From that he was worried that they were going to put the king in danger. Where they planning something? Merlin ran back to the stables and finished his job quickly and when he was done made his way to Arthur. When he raced through the castle and came to Arthur's room he walked in to find the King conversing with them. He didn't know what to do. They spoke in terms neither of them understood. Arthur glanced an odd look at Merlin.

**What do you think? I am always great full for critique! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin, these two are from the far land of.. Erm.. Tardis? This is the king and his girlfriend-"

"Friend," the doctor blushed.

"This is the king and his..._friend_. He goes by the name doctor, he is a physician like Giaus. Please prepare The Doctor and his "friend" Amelia rooms and find them some decent attire."

"Yes, sire." Merlin motioned to the door,"If you would please follow me."

"Ah yes!" Said the doctor and with that they followed Merlin out the door.

They silently made their way through the hall until Merlin stopped at one room and said,"These will be your chambers sire."

The Doctor smiled at Amy and went into his room. Amy followed Merlin to the next room and he motioned her in. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. She stood and took it in from the stain glass window to the satin drapes. The bed frame was hand carved with such elegant designs of vines and flowers. On the table were an array of beautiful candles and an aroma of rose petals filled the room. She went over to the vanity and found a beautiful jewel studded mirror and a brush to match it too. She sat on the feather bed and ran her fingers across the soft bed spread.

"If you need anything feel free to ask me, Amelia." Merlin watched the beautiful ginger girl admiring the room.

"Thank you and you can just call me Amy."

"Well, _Amy_, it is my pleasure to meet you."

Merlin kind of bowed comically and exited the room. He leaned against the door and thought of how beautiful Amy was. Her smooth red hair shined in the light and her skin was so flawless and pale like Merlin! He stopped day dreaming and walked to the strange physician and king's room. He knocked and entered on command.

"May I assist you with anything, Sire?"

"No thank you. It's also not necessary for you to call me Sire." The Doctor's kind smile spread across his face.

"And how shall I address you?"

"Just call me Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just The Doctor is fine!" The Doctor smiled even more at the boy.

"Okay, _Doctor_. It is nice to meet you. So you and your friend did not come with any belongings?"

"Oh! Um yes! We were _robbed_!" The Doctor made that strange face of delight and displease.

"Would you need me to fetch you some clothes?"

"Why that would be fantastic! Thank you! And some for Amelia too!" The Doctor smiled once more.

"Okay, Doctor, I will be back with your clothes."

Merlin exited and thought to himself how strange these people were. They seemed liked perfectly fine people but they dressed so differently. He walked down the hallway and ran into another young servant girl, Rosa. She was a very beautiful girl with soft pink lips and smooth long blonde hair. Her voice was very kind and soft. She was very gentle and Merlin stopped her. They were somewhat friends.

"There are some guests in the castle and they are both in need of proper attire. Would you mind fetching them and taking them to buy some clothing and remeber money is not a problem so let them buy what they please."

"Okay, Merlin." She smiled and walked away.

Merlin went off to finish mucking the stables. He was very reluctant but wanted to finish in time so he could get cleaned up and see Amy at dinner. He didn't know why but he was very attracted to her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**This one is much longer than the first! I'll try to write longer! I appreciate critique very much! Please review and tell me if I should keep writing! **

**Oh and by the way this is set in a random time when I want it to but Uther is dead and Arthur is king. Gwen is not his wife. Rory is not with Amy and the doctor he got eaten by the crack I guess. I just didn't want to bother with him for this plot. **


	3. Chapter 3

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in!"

Rosa stepped in quietly.

"Hello, Miss?"

"Amy! You can just call me Amy! What's your name?"

"Oh hello I'm Rosa. I was instructed to take you into town to purchase some clothing. Would you care to come with me?"

"Oh why thank you! I'd love to!"

Rosa opened the door for Amy and led her out. They walked through the castle in silence, which made Amy feel very awkward. Every now and then she tried to start a conversation but Rosa did not seem to care to talk.

Amy picked out some beautiful dresses with silk embroideries.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Arthur ordered for a grand meal to be prepared for the royal guests. Merlin was very suspicious of these people after he saw them step out of thin air. He stood in the corner where he always stood and waited for the dining room to be filled. When Amy came in she looked beautiful with her shiny red hair flowing over her shoulders on the deep blue dress she was wearing. Merlin stared at her beauty and was allured. He had to stop staring and began serving the people at the table.

MERLINDOCTORMERLINWHO

The Doctor knocked on Amy's door and was met by a beautiful sight.

"Amy! Your dress! It's beautiful! And TARDIS blue!" The Doctor was very thrilled.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Amy was amused by The Doctor. She knew he'd love it.

The Doctor escorted Amy down the halls to the dining room. The Doctor stayed in his bow tie and jacket because he felt uncomfortable in anything else. And besides he looks good in a bow tie. Bow ties are cool.

In the dining room Amy and the doctor sat next to each other. The one called Merlin would not quit looking at her. Everytime she would glance over in his direction he would be looking at her. It made her feel awkward and she was embarrassed when she began to blush. She felt her face turn hot and she tried to make it stop.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Arthur was very intrigued by The Doctor and Amy. They spoke in terms uncommon to Camelot. He told them about the stars. Despite The Doctor's loquacious manner, Arthur thoroughly enjoyed his company. Amelia's was also very lovely and had a beautiful Scottish accent. She was especially beautiful to Merlin.

When they decided it was time to go back to their rooms and go to bed they thanked Arthur.

"Would you care to join us in the morning for one of our leisurely hunts?" Asked Arthur.

"Why of course!" The Doctor was very excited.

They left and walked to their rooms.

"Doctor, how long do you plan on staying?"

"Erm. Well I'm quite enjoying this. I suppose a week or so."

"What if they catch on to the fact that we aren't royalty?"

"No, don't worry about it!"

When The Doctor walked Amy to her chambers he hugged her goodnight and went back to his room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rosa was walking to the guests' rooms to drop of some fresh towels in case they cared to clean up. She stopped at The Doctor's room and before she knocked she heard a strange noise. It repeated multiple times. She cracked the door and looked in to see The Doctor holding a strange thing with a glowing green light on the end. It seemed to be lighting the candles. She quickly shut the door and wondered. She then knocked on the door. The Doctor quickly put his sonic in his pocket and answered the door.

"Here are some fresh towels, Sire."

"Thank you." He smiled at her with a kind of suspicious face.

She replied with a fake smile and quickly exited. She was afraid. Was he a sorcerer? She brought towels to Amy and made her way down to find Arthur and warn him.

"Come in."

"Sire, I think you need to look into The Doctor's back ground or where he is from."

"And why is that?"

"I don't feel like he is safe. Just maybe while you are out tomorrow you can... I don't know... Investigate?"

"What has led you to believe they are a threat?"

"Well when I went to give them fresh towels and he was lighting the candles in a strange way."

"He was lighting candles in a strange way...I do not find that a reason to be suspicious of my guests."

"Sire, he lit them without a source of fire... I don't exactly know what he was using."

"HE WAS USING SORCERY!?" Arthur was infuriated.

"Well not exactly. He was using something but I don't know what."

"So he's not a sorcerer? Then why are you wasting my time? Please leave."

"But, Sire-"

"Now," Arthur said this very firmly.

Rosa looked at Arthur in a concerned way then turned and left. Arthur pondered the actions of this serving girl. He thought on it for a while and eventually went to bed a bit concerned.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merlin arose early that morning and went to wake up Arthur and bring him breakfast. After he tended to Arthur he went to The Doctor and found him already dressed and awake, looking out the window.

"Here's your breakfast, Doctor. Will there be anything else you need?"

"No that will be fine. Thank you!"

Merlin left and went to prepare the horses. They were not bringing any other knights in this trip so Merlin only got four horses.

The doctor went and fetched Amy and they found the horses waiting in front of the castle. Merlin assisted Amy getting on her horse. She thanked him and he proceeded to get on his.

"Gwaine!" Called Arthur.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I need you to ask someone to look for any records of the kingdom by the name of tardis and for a king... Umm.. That's also a physician."

"Yes, sire."

Arthur walked over to the doctor who was about to get on his horse.

"Allow me to take your coat, Doctor!" And with that Arthur removed the Doctor's strange coat and threw it to Gwaine, who he gave a strange look to that signified to look through his coat. Gwaine quickly walked away before the doctor could protest.

Just wearing his shirt and suspenders the doctor looked very attractive. (Just a side note. I'm imagining how cute that is.)

They all rode off on their horses clicking on the cobblestone.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Woah. This is a pretty long chapter. I will post another tomorrow. Please review and tell me if I should continue! **


	4. Chapter 4

They galloped through the woods playfully. Amy had never ridden a horse before and was over come with laughter. She was overjoyed and having a wonderful time. Merlin was enjoying how much she was enjoying this and smiled at her. While looking at her instead of in front of him she was smiling at him and then the smile quickly vanished.

"Merlin, watch out-"

*BANG*

Merlin ran strait into a subjacent branch knocking himself off of his horse landing strait on the ground. Amy quickly stopped her horse and jumped off. Arthur and The Doctor's horses reared as they halted to a stop. They both jumped off their horses and ran to Amy and Merlin. He was laying on the ground and not moving.

"He's not moving!" Amy was scared.

"Um..what happened?" The doctor asked.

"He ran straight into a low hanging branch." Amy answered making a face that showed she felt his pain.

There was a red mark across his forehead and it was scratched up.

"Like that hasn't happened before. Don't worry he's just a moron." Said Arthur in an annoyed tone.

"That doesn't mean he's not hurt!" Amy was concerned.

Arthur nudged him with his foot.

"Hmm." Arthur had an idea. He bent down and slapped him across the face. Nothing happened but it left Merlin with a red hand mark on his face.

"Stop! You're hurting him more!" Yelled Amy.

Arthur was taken back by how rude she just was to him. He pulled Merlin up and his hand slipped making Merlin fall back to the ground with a thud.

"Doctor help him!" Amy was angry now."He's obviously hurt and you're not even concerned."

The Doctor helped Arthur heaved him up and leaned him against a tree. The Doctor splashed some water on his face but he didn't seem to want to wake up. The once again lifted him up and draped him across his horse. The horse was trained to follow the others.

"Always leave it to Merlin to ruin something." Laughed Arthur.

They rode back to Camelot and Amy was silent the whole time. When they got back Arthur threw Merlin over his shoulder and carried him to Giaus.

"Giaus, here's Merlin."

"What happened?" Giaus asked.

"He ran into a branch. I'm sure he's fine." Answered Arthur.

"Yes, I suppose. Give him until morning," Giaus opened his eyes and examined them,"he doesn't have a concussion. It just knocked him out."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Arthur there is nothing about the Doctor or Tardis recorded anywhere in our records. I think they may be lying to us." Said gwaine.

"What?" Arthur was devastated. He liked the doctor and Amy. How could the be lying to him.

"We also found this in his coat. I have the slightest clue what it is." Gwaine pressed the button on it and it buzzed and emitted a bright green light. Arthur was startled.

"What is this sorcery!"

"What shall we do, sire?"

"I don't know. Lets just wait a few more days. We don't know if its sorcery or not. This sounds like what the young serving girl described to me be used to light candles. Perhaps it is just a modern device for lighting candles."

"Yes, sire."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merlin woke up in the morning with a headache. His back hurt. He remembered what happened.

"Oh..." Merlin moaned. He was extremely embarrassed.

'Now she probably thinks I'm a wimp.' He thought. He quickly got up and got dressed. He quickly got breakfast and headed to the castle to tend to Arthur and apologize for being obnoxious.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It's fine, Merlin." Arthur looked like he was in distress. He thought for a moment,"I think there is something askew about Amy and The Doctor."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to you about this later. I need you to go into town and pick up my boots from the cobbler."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin was walking through town and decided to take a detour. He went through a small alley between two houses and ran smack into something. He fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing.

"Great. Another blow to the head is just what I needed."

He got up and looked around but saw nothing. He walked forward again only to run into it again. He stepped back a put his hand in front of himself. He pressed his hand on what felt like wood but there was nothing there. He felt it until he found something that felt like a handle. He pulled on it but it wouldn't open. It was like an invisible door of some sort. He felt around for a key hole and found one. 'It's locked' he thought. He put his hand out and whispered some words. His eyes flashed a golden glow and then a blue box rippled into sight.

"Wha..." Merlin's mouth was open. He then realized this was the area where he saw Amy and the Doctor appear. They were sorcerers. Should he say something to them about it? No. Arthur is already suspicious of them. But Amy. Oh how he loved Amy. He couldn't let her get killed. Merlin was scared.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Doctor knocked on Arthur's door.

"Come in!" He yelled,"Oh hello, Doctor. What do you need?"

"You wouldn't, perhaps, care to tell me where I might find my jacket?"

"Oh yes. Here it is." Arthur pulled the jacket out from under his desk. He gave the doctor a strange look and threw it to him.

"Thank you." The doctor quickly slipped his coat back on and proceeded to leave but was stopped.

"What is that in your pocket, "Sire"?" Said Arthur suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" The doctor gulped.

"That metal thing that glows. What is that?"

"Umm well you see..." The Doctor was slowly backing up,"It's uh..."

"Where are you going? What is it?" Arthur stood up.

"Yes. Well there is a perfectly good explanation for what is in my pocket." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the window and pressed the button. Arthur saw the green lighting and then heard a crashing noise and he had to shield his head from flying glass. The Doctor sprinted for the door and ran down the corridors as fast as he could to Amy. Arthur quickly followed him with tiny shards of glass embedded in his arms and back.

"GUARDS! GUARDS, GET HIM!" Arthur pointed down the hall where the doctor ran.

The guards sprinted down the hall after him.

The Doctor ran to his room and grabbed the TARDIS key out of his drawer very quickly and ran to Amy's room.

"AMY! AMY! AMY, WE HAVE TO GO NOW! NO QUESTIONS COME NOW! RUN!"

Amy ran to the door,"What's happenin-"

The doctor grabbed her hand,"No time for questions run! We have to find the nearest exit!"

They ran as fast as they could but the guards were much faster and were getting closer. Everywhere they turned there were more guards. The flew down a flight if stairs and Amy was trailing slightly. They found an exit and ran out into the courtyard of the castle. They ran and attracted the attention of guards and more began chasing them. They ran into Merlin, literally. They all fell to the ground and Merlin opened his mouth to speak but the doctor and Amy jumped up and began running again. Amy looked back at Merlin and smiled. She loved going in exciting adventures like this. Merlin just sat there and was startled when he saw a group of knights run past him.

"They know.." Merlin whispered to himself.

He jumped up and began to run too. He knew the city and every detour that existed. He cut through buildings and alleys and came out running right behind the doctor and Amy. He knocked down some barrels slowing down the knights and caught up with the doctor and Amy. He pulled them away from the TARDIS and led them to the horses. They all quickly got on them and galloped away. They went out the gates and over the draw bridge into the woods. They ran and ran and ran for hours until Merlin told them they could stop. They didn't say a word the whole time. When they unmounted their horses the doctor laughed. "Well! That was a close on eh, Amy?"

"Doctor! What just happened!?" Asked Amy.

"Well Arthur found my sonic and became suspicious. I couldn't tell him." The doctor made wide eyes at Amy.

"Um. Hello. I'm still here." Said Merlin.

"Oh, yes, hi." Said the doctor,"it's not what it seems. Why did you help us?"

"Because I know about your secret."

"You know I'm a-"

"Yes."

"Oh. How do you understand?"

"Because I am too."

"You are? I don't think that's possible."

"But it is. I found your invisible blue box and made not invisible."

"What? How?" The Doctor was very confused.

"I used a spell."

"A _SPELL_?" The Doctor was extremely confused.

"Yes. Why is that surprising?"

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing, Merlin."

**This one is pretty long! Tell me if you like it and if I should continue! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mea-"

The Doctor smashed his fingers on Merlin's lips. He looked at The Doctor in utter confusion.

"Shh... Listen." Said The Doctor.

They heard the thumping and cracking of horse hooves on the leaf covered ground.

"Go!" The Doctor yelled.

They all quickly mounted their horses and dashed in the opposite direction of the noise. They rode until they came to a cliff and they had to stop.

"Doctor, where do we go?!" Amy was panicking,"We need to get back to the TARDIS! Now we'll never get back!"

The Doctor didn't respond, instead he just turned his horse and led them in another direction. They came across a small village and stopped. No one really suspected anything of them and welcomed the guests.

"We need to get rid if these horses. They will give us away if we get caught." The Doctor said.

They found someone and sold the horses for a good bit of money. Someone was kind enough to supply them with a meal and they set back off into the woods walking slowly and silently.

"Merlin?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that for us? Once Arthur realizes you're gone wont you be in trouble? You helped us get away!"

"Don't worry. I have things under control." Answered Merlin assuringly,"Doctor, do you know of sorcerers?"

The Doctor had been walking silently, in front the whole time and suddenly stopped.

"Yes, I've heard of them." The Doctor turned around and looked at Merlin,"Do you have magic, Merlin?"

"Magic?! Doctor, are you insane?!" Amy found this comical. "Magic isn't real, Doctor."

"I-I saw you walk out of nothing. Just appear out of nowhere." Said Merlin. "I thought you were a wizard or something. No I'm not a sorcerer. That's preposterous." Merlin tried to lie as best as he could.

"What did you mean by spell earlier?" Asked the Doctor.

"Spell?" Merlin laughed fakely. "I never said spell. When did you hear me say that?"

"You said I used a spell to see your blue box. I am quite sure of it."

"No, no. I did not. Maybe you got a little knock to the head back there." Merlin teasingly knocked the doctor on the head. He didn't appreciate this.

"Amy did you hear it?" The doctor was annoyed.

"Erm.. No, Doctor. Are you okay?"

The Doctor became frustrated, sort of did his little doctor growl, turned, and began walking again.

Amy looked at Merlin and smiled. He smiled back and felt his face blush so he quickly looked away. She was so pretty. Maybe now she would notice him when he helped them.

After a while of walking the doctor turned around again.

"We need to get back to Camelot. Soon."

"Um. Okay. I can manage that. We'll need to go north of here. First we must figure out which way is north." answered Merlin.

The Doctor licked his finger and held it up.

"This way."

Amy and Merlin followed behind him. They came to the same cliff which let them know they were close. They wouldn't, however, be able to cover distance as quickly on foot. The Doctor now trailed behind with his thoughts as they walked along the edge of the cliff.

"Doctor, should we tell Merlin?" Asked Amy.

The Doctor smiled.

"Maybe. He did help us after all."

"I think we should when we get back."

"Merlin, when we tell you this it will blow your mi-"

The Doctor's voice stopped.

"Doctor?" Asked Amy and she turned around. The Doctor was nowhere in sight.

"Doctor?!" Amy yelled.

"Oh no." Merlin looked over the edge and saw the Doctor laying draped over a thick branch of a tree below. There was still a long way to fall from the tree too.

"Doctor?" Merlin called.

There was no response. He must have been knocked unconscious on the way down.

"Amy, I need to tell you something you cannot tell anyone else."

Amy nodded.

"Amy, I am a sorcerer. I need to use magic to save the Doctor."

Amy's face lit up. She smiled.

"Haha. You can't expect me to believe that magic is real?"

"I can, Amy."

Merlin reached out his hand and said some words Amy couldn't understand and some pebbles on the ground raised from the earth and danced in the air over the edge of the cliff and then fell.

Amy's expression was one of surprise.

"No way. Magic is real? This is wonderful, Merlin! I won't tell a soul!"

Merlin smiled. He began climbing down the edge of the cliff and said some more words Amy didn't know and she saw his eyes glow golden. He was then able to easily climb down. He made it to the bottom under where the doctor was.

"Amy, jump!" Merlin yelled from below.

"Jump? You can't be serious? I'm not jumping!"

"Just trust me and jump please!"

Amy looked down and at the doctor then back at Merlin. She didn't know what she was thinking but she jumped. She screamed and before she hit the ground she was gently stopped in mid air. She opened her eyes and softly landed on her feet. She took a deep breath.

"That was amazing!" She was so joyed. "I guess we should save the Doctor now? How?"

"I've got an idea." Merlin smiled at her.

He lifted his hand and said a spell. His eyes flashed golden and the doctor slipped off the branch. Amy gasped as her friend fell through the air. The Doctor stopped about six feet above the ground. Merlin put his hand down and the doctor fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oops. I was a bit off."

"Oh. I'm sure he's fine?" Amy said unsure.

They both walked over to him. He sure was knocked out. There was a lump on his forehead and his clothes were ripped. His skin was scratched from all the tiny branches scraping him when he fell. Six feet was still pretty far to fall. Amy looked at the doctor and looked up in the tree. The doctor's coat was hanging by a branch.

"Umm, merlin? The doctor would be devastated if he lost his coat."

Merlin lifted his hand and the coat fell. Amy retreived it and put it over the doctor.

"Maybe we should stay here for the night." Said Merlin. "We'll have to find a way to get back up there to get back to Camelot tomorrow but for now its getting dark and cold and we must build a fire.

** Sorry this is so short. I haven't written in A while so I thought is post this! I promise the next one will be longer! Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor awoke at the crack of dawn. He blinked his eyes, clearing his vision and turned over. His back hurt. He sat up and look around.

"Amy..." The Doctor couldn't control his smile.

Amy and Merlin were asleep but Merlin was cuddled around Amy. The Doctor slowly and gingerly stood up. He walked over to a stream a few feet away to get some water. As he walked he stepped on an old, rotten limb. *CRACK*

"Wha-" Merlin jumped to his feet and didn't finish his sentence so he wouldn't wake Amy. He looked at the doctor who had a huge smile spread across his face. Merlin blushed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Amy woke up stiff from laying on the ground all night. She sat up and yawned. She stood up and looked around for the doctor and merlin and saw them both sitting on a log by the stream talking. She looked at them and smiled. Merlin had become a friend of hers in these past few days. 'My boys.' She thought.'my two...skinny...boys' She frowned a little in distaste. She still loved them though.

Merlin was sweet, however, she was not exactly attracted to him as he was to her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm not really a king you know." Said the doctor, deep into their conversation.

"Oh I figured that one out on my own!" Merlin snickered,"What exactly is that thing around your neck?"

"It's called a bow-tie. They...are very cool."

"Cool? That makes no sen-AHH!" Merlin jumped as Amelia layer her hand on his shoulder. "Oh hi, Amy. You startled me."

"Yes I noticed." Laughed Amy.

"Merlin, your startlement startled me!" Yelled the doctor who clearly had been frightened as well.

"Startlement? Is that even a word?" Amy laughed again.

"Oh I don't know." The Doctor had to smile."well! Lets head back to Camelot!"

"Yeah? How are we going to get back?" Asked Amy as she glanced up the cliff.

"Leave it to me. I'll find a path." Boasted Merlin.

His eyes flashed golden and he saw the path before them.

"Come on this way!" And he motioned them down a path.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"YOU DIDN'T FIND THEM?! WHERE IS MERLIN!" Arthur was infuriated.

"I'm sorry, Sire. We looked for hours but there were no tracks or any sign of them." Answered Leon.

"You let a sorcerer free in Camelot! Do you know what kind of danger this puts us in? Just leave and if you see merlin tell him to find me immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

Leon walked out of the king's chambers quietly and walked down the hall. As he walked he saw merlin coming in the opposite direction.

"Watch out. He's infuriated about the sorcerer escaping." Leon warned Merlin.

Merlin snickered and walked to Arthur's room.

"Come in!" Arthur yelled. "Merlin, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, my lo-"

"It doesn't matter. Just go get me dinner."

"Yes, sire."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Where is he? He said he'd be back soon? How long have we been waiting? Do you suppose he's been caught? What if-"

"DOCTOR!" Amy was annoyed. "Doctor, calm down. He said he'd be back as soon as possible. He needs to check in with Arthur and show him he hasn't been gone."

The Doctor was very restless.

"I'm going in!"

"No you're not!"

"Amy, I need to find the TARDIS. I'll go in and get the TARDIS and land it back out here. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Doctor, no."

The Doctor did not listen and just walked out into the open field and headed for the gates.

The doctor didn't look at the guards and casually walked into the kingdom. He strolled through the street as if there was nothing wrong. He got some odd glances but continued to walk. The Doctor had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the sky while he walked and then was jerked to the side, losing his balance. The Doctor looked up at the person who had jerked him and it was a huge knight, very much bigger than him.

"You're coming with me." The Knight smiled.

"Okay. One moment please." The doctor pushed the knight away and stepped back. The knight was confused that he acted like this and didn't know what just happened. The doctor turned on his heel and ran. He weaved through the busy streets and ran through an alley as fast as he could. The knight was very fit and was tailing the doctor closely. The doctor rounded a corner into an alley and saw it. There was the TARDIS. A few feet away. He felt himself thrusted forward and then his face met the hard cobblestone. He hit his head and felt pressure on the rest of his body. His vision began to fade out and all he saw was darkness. He felt his body lifted up and carried.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Take him to the cells and arrange for his execution immediately." Ordered Arthur who was quite satisfied.

The Doctor was thrown into a cell and landed limp on the ground. He was bleeding and had rode rash

(TOBUSCUS) up the side of his face and on his head. There was dirt and tiny pebbles in his skin and it was very raw. When the doctor woke up it stung like nothing else. He winced with pain and stood up to find he was in a cell. He reached for his sonic and saw no one was keeping guard on him. He pointed it at the lock and pressed, releasing the lock. He quietly opened the door and stepped out. When he saw no one he looked for an exit. He walked down tunnels that branches off under the castle until he found a grate. He removed it and it revealed the sunlight. He then heard the warning bells signal and hurried in getting out and putting the grate back. He escaped into the woods and began looking for Amy again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Amy was sitting and waiting for the doctor or merlin to return. She jumped at the crunching noise of leaves being stepped on. "Who's there?"

"It's just me Amy." The Doctor said calmly.

Amy spun around quickly.

"What happened!?" Amy was surprised.

The Doctor walked to her and sat in the ground. Amy looked at his face. It looked disgusting to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I-my head hurts a little. As does my face. Is it bad?"

"Erm... Well. It's not good."

"Oh that's nice." The Doctor was dazed and didn't look at her when he spoke.

"Doctor, maybe you should lay down."

"That sounds nice." The Doctor stood up and walked about two feet away and collapsed to the ground.

Amy jumped up and went to his side. He clearly passed out. She saw

a large bump on his forehead. She loved the doctor more than anything. Combing her fingers through his hair, she sat and waited once more. After all, she is the girl who waited and waiting is what she will do for most of her life.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merlin finished his chores and headed for the gates. He passed an alley and out of the corner of his eye saw the blue box once more. He walked up to it and on the ground in front saw a tiny silver key. It was a different looking key but there was no mistaking it. He reached down to pick it up and next to it found a red blood stain. It looked as though blood was wiped on the concrete.

"Oh no." He whispered and clutching the key in his hand ran to the forest.

"Amy? Doctor?" He quietly called.

"Merlin?" He got a soft response.

"Amy? Amy!" He felt relief. "Amy, is everything okay I fou-"

He looked on the ground and saw the doctor. His face was scratched up and he had holes in the knees of his pants.

"What happened?" Asked merlin.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Answered the worried companion. She looked at the doctor. Merlin observed her. He felt his heart sink as he saw how she looked at that raggedy man.

"Well can we wake him up?"

"I-I guess so." She shook the doctor.

"Mrmrm." He woke up.

"Oh, Doctor, care to tell us what happened after you didn't listen to me?" Said the sassy Scottish girl.

"Oh. Well I was being chased and I saw the TARDIS and I was really close. I reached my hand out and then I kind of fell?" He touched his face and winced. It was still very raw.

"I brought back these capes to help disguise you. I'll take you to Giaus. I know a passage where no one will see us. After that I'll help you get to your TARDIS." Merlin handed the capes to each of them.

They slipped on the capes and felt very funny. They laughed. Merlin didn't understand this and just shrugged. He didn't know they were from the future.

**I tried to make this one as long as possible! Please review! Tell me if I should continue! I appreciate any critique! **


End file.
